Trauma Center: X
by SmileyDudette
Summary: The apocalypse has come. GUILT has mutated. Can Caduceus do once more what they did to save the world?
1. Prologue: Caduceus

**OK, an attempt at a serious fic that doesn't contain unnecessarily large amounts of Cybil/Greg. (Well, uh… Don't expect Cybil to be a minor character…)**

**Enjoy:)**

**Teh Commander**

* * *

From: Caduceus International R&D

To: Langston Miller; Robert Hoffman; Sidney Kasal; Jane Thomas; Mikoto Ueda

Subject: Mutated G.U.I.L.T.

Friday 13th April 2019

To the directors of Caduceus International;

We have reason to believe that a new type of Gangilated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin (G.U.I.L.T) has been formed from Study 201 (the remains of Erich von Ratineau or "Adam") We do not believe that it was created by the organisation known as "Delphi", as the genetic structure of the virus differs from the original G.U.I.L.T. in the way that the HN51 strain of influenza differed between bird and human, which is a change so small, a human could not even think about how to enforce it. As a result, it will be even deadlier than before. Take precautions. If employees feel unwell, perform a Chiron Wavelength Test. Enforce the Kyriaki, Deftera, and Triti vaccinations for young children. It never hurts to be too cautious.

Yours sincerely,

Rachael MacIntyre,

Victor Niguel,

David Collinswood,

Aitsuko Suzuki,

Heads of Research and Development for Caduceus Europe, USA, Australia and New Zealand, and Japan respectively

* * *

**So that's chapter one finished. I'm thinking of developing the character of the OC scientists a bit more. (This story will have a lot of OCs.)**

**Rachael/Victor, what do you think? Scottish ladies like us rule!**

**Anyway, there'll be a Delphi prologue next time and then we'll move to the action!**

**Sorry about the formatting, dunno which button I pressed.**

**Maryjo**


	2. Prologue: Delphi

**Yeah, so, Delphi prologue th****is time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello." The tall, silver-haired woman walked into the room. Her conscience told her that she had to quit Delphi, but her brain told her otherwise. Every time she plucked up the courage to bring up the subject of leaving, she always got the most tedious blackmail, from threats to tell the police that she had lost her medical license in Japan, to threatening to infect her with G.U.I.L.T. Her superiors seemed to have no problem with her working for the organisation Caduceus, as long as she continued to help them with their studies. And of course, there was Michael…

"Ah, yes, Kimishima. We've been expecting you. You're late." Said the leader.

"Sorry."

"Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry." Naomi looked to the floor, a blush creeping across her face. "I'm going to try harder next time."

"I'm going to ask you again, just for the sake of your impaired English. Why it is late, the Naoki-chan? And you do not think that problem, it is, don't you think?"

"Stop being so racist."

"Only if you tell us where you've been."

"I was lighting some candles."

"Candles?" The Delphi agent looked confused. "Yes, candles, sir." Naomi replied. "Would you mind showing us one of these candles?"

"Uh... No, not at all" Naomi pulled a long, white candle out of her pocket. In neat black gyousho calligraphy were the words きみしま青木 emblazoned on the candle. "I was lighting ten of these."

"Why?"

"To commemorate an important event."

"Like what?"

"My sister's disappearance."

"Oh. Speaking of which, I need you to make someone else disappear." The Delphi agent handed her a letter. Naomi took it and opened it. "I can't do this. I'm a doctor, not an assassin!"

"When you work for our organisation, it really makes no difference what you call yourself." Naomi choked back tears of frustration and rage. "That's… true. But what about my plane ticket?"

At that point, Michael read the letter. "I'll pay for them. I'm coming with you." He grinned. "I need to pay a visit to Caduceus USA…"


	3. Breakthrough on MSN

**May I say thanks to the wonderful Alexa, who critiques both my fic and my usage of Japanese. **

**Maryjo **

**David Collinswood is © me, but Dingo Dave is © Forth One, which IS actually a Scottish radio station. **

* * *

_Victor-Niguel has logged on_

_RachaelMac has logged on _

_DingoDave has logged on _

_nekoneko has logged on _

RachaelMac: Hi Everybody!

DingoDave: Hi Dr Mac:D

nekoneko: www

Victor-Niguel: What is it with your nicknames? I mean, DingoDave, that sounds like the name of some Scottish radio presenter from ten years ago! And I don't even know what "nekoneko" means, but it sounds as if you lot have nothing better to do than waste your spare time on this "instant messaging" thing!

nekoneko: Neko Neko: Cat Cat

DingoDave: Wow, technology sure is amazing these days!

Victor-Niguel: What do you mean by that?

DingoDave: Victor can even express his anger over the internet now!

RachaelMac: What was that I heard about a Scottish radio presenter?

nekoneko: www

Victor-Niguel: STOP THAT YOU (CENSORED) IDIOTS!

RachaelMac: OK, OK, calm down Vicky-boy.

_Victor-Niguel has logged out. _

DingoDave: _Presumably because he blew a fuse and his head exploded and he fell on his keyboard and now his nice shiny computer is splattered with his bloody remains. _

RachaelMac: Ew, it's six o'clock where I live, and I'm trying to eat my dinner. Do you mind, David?

DingoDave: Sorry Rach. Did everyone get the carbon copy of the email?

nekoneko: Yes but my name isn't Aitsuko. It's Ritsuko.

RachaelMac: Pronounced Ritt-suko, right?

nekoneko: Actually, it's more of a Reet-sko sound.

DingoDave: Sorry. Anyway, what do you suppose we do about the GUILT?

nekoneko: Well, I heard there's been a few cases of the Kyriaki-like one in Afghanistan.

RachaelMac: Deftera's been popping up randomly.

DingoDave: What do you propose we do about it?

nekoneko: I suppose we'll have to rely on the two akuma-sensei.

DingoDave: Don't be so cynical.

nekoneko: Sorry.

RachaelMac: I'VE JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! A SCALPEL MADE FROM MYLONITE WOULD HOLD HEAT EXTREMELY WELL, SO IF YOU STERILISED IT WITH SOMETHING REALLY HOT AND INSERTED IT INTO A PLASTIC GRIP, IT WOULD HAVE THE POWER OF LASERING THE GUILT!

DingoDave: Good idea, but CAPS LOCK much?

RachaelMac: Oh. So, do you think it would work?

nekoneko: Definitely.

* * *

**Get ready for a plot twist in the next chapter, something will happen to Derek, Angie, Naomi, Michael and Cybil in the next few chappies!**


End file.
